


Nap

by bogeye



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They nap on a sofa and prom has too vivid imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogeye/pseuds/bogeye
Summary: It's middle of the day and sun is shining just right on the sofa. Short down time is easy to spend with right company.





	Nap

“Do you think- hey, can astrals poop? And do they breath normally or like survive like plant? Imagine how it’d be like- Sunbathing all day up above-” Noct curled his fingers in blond locks, tuning back to listen what was going on next to him. It was warm and the steady rhythm of Prompto’s breathing had almost lulled him back to the familiar world of napping. He felt like warm noodle, sinking into the bed and the energtic blond that seemed to be on a completely different plane of existence at the moment. Noct snuggled deeper into his companions side, murmuring sleeply his confusion.

“What are you on about?”

“You know the texts really only talk about banquets and epic stuff but-” Noct slid his feet to a better position entwined with Prompto’s, not caring much if he mussed up their clothes at the same time. He sighed happily drawing lazy circles with his toes. “- I think we are missing out dude. Like, what happens if they’re pranked- like laxatives- what would happen?”

Noct opened his eyes just to see if he was really serious about this. He twisted his head up to look him in the eye and back down to the warm darkness groaning a bit. “Oh for-”

“Would it be a mountain of poop flying everywhere or just-”

“Prom, Prom please.” The sunshine personified seemed to just get livelier with this and almost knocked Noct off the sofa by raising hastily to his elbows. Nocts now abandoned hand swung off the blond locks and landed somewhere now that it’s life mission was rudely interrupted.

“Dude! Think about it! It’d be truly epic!” 

Noct let his head thud on the sofa, letting the words wash over him in a warm tirade. He felt how slowly Prompto relaxed back down, still thinking aloud and not minding that his- partner- was only nodding seldomly and groaning at his truly awful points at reproduction's possibilities. He felt how quick fingers did eventually find his lost hand and wrapped around it keeping it safe for now.

He felt a small kiss on his cheek before other head full of hair landed next to his, tickling his nose with the long curvy strands. Smile curled on his lips and as the soothing words died out warmth over took the silence making it into their own bubble. Their own whole world for now, as they were lulled to sleep by steady beat of a heart next to theirs.


End file.
